Castiel's apocalypse
by Sweetheart From Hell
Summary: In the end, Castiel did bring an apocalypse, and Dean finding him signifies the beginnig of the end. Bad summary, please read? T to be safe. Companion piece to Watch the world burn.


**Well, this is probably the only Godstiel fic I'll ever write. It was a bitch, and I'm not very happy with the result. ****But, here you go, I hope you enjoy!**

**Angst is propably the only warning… and kinda Dark!Godstiel I suppose.**

**Enjoy!**

**~SPN~**

In the end, he did bring the apocalypse after all. Not the one foretold since the dawn of time, but an apocalypse nonetheless. In his desperation to convert angels and mankind alike, and punish those who had opposed him, or refused, he soon lost track of how many he had destroyed, how much blood was shed in the name of love and Castiel

And when he finally was reminded by Dean Winchester, the disaster was already too far gone to be stopped. Castiel ruled the Host with an iron fist, and the angels obeyed only out of fear for punishment instead of love, and the world was burning, blood staining everything once beautiful.

**~SPN~**

"_Cas… why are you doing all this? Cas, this isn't you!"_

"_Castiel, Dean, not Cas."_

"_Cas, please! Stop this! This is what you wanted to avoid, not bring! This is another goddamn apocalypse, Cas, and you're responsible for it! Can't you see what you're doing, man?"_

"_It is not my fault, Dean. I have given you all a choice – bow down before me, or be destroyed. If you were not so reluctant to obey me, all this would not happen."_

"_Don't you see what you've become, Cas? You're worse than Raphael, worse than Michael, hell, you're worse than _Lucifer_! At least he never claimed he did what he did out of love!"_

"_How dare you – "_

"_And you know what, Cas? You're a damn sight worse than the God you say you replaced. You remember what the first thing you said to me after swallowing all those souls was? You said you were a better God, Cas, how can you say you're better when all you do is punish and slaughter?"_

**~SPN~**

He had spent the first weeks as God hunting down the angels that had been on Raphael's side, slaughtering them all to show the others what happened if you disobeyed. Then he moved on to the humans, giving them the choice to either follow him, or be punished and destroyed.

And there were those who followed, of course, there always were, but Castiel held true to his word and punished all the ones who refused to bow down before him, punished them with blood and holy fire and destruction.

However, there was one human he did not hunt down, though he told himself it was only because he was busy, there was something deep inside him that stopped him from hunting down Dean Winchester. An almost impossibly small sparkle of angelic grace, deeply buried in Purgatory souls, twisted and screamed at the thought of harming the hunter, and even though Castiel did not understand what it was, it kept him from killing the first who had defied him.

**~SPN~**

"_How dare you speak to me, your Lord, like that, Dean?"_

"_Because you are not my _Lord_, Cas! You've taken away everything I ever loved and cared about, Sam, Bobby… it's all your fault! Just because you're all hopped up on monster souls and have cosmic abandonment issues you can't just torch the planet, Cas!"_

"_I am doing the right thing, Dean. The humans and the angels need to know who to follow, and what happens to those who refuse. Sometimes you have to make difficult sacrifices in the name of love. You of all people should know this, Dean."_

"_This isn't love, man! And it's sure as hell not a sacrifice to butcher half the planet! Cas, please, can't you see how fucked up what you're doing is?"_

"_How can you presume to know anything about what I do, _human_?"_

"_Because I knew the old Cas, he'd never do anything of this. And maybe he's still in there somewhere, and he knows I'm right! He'd – he'd…"_

"_The old Cas was weak, I am not. The old Cas felt things, and he had this one, great weakness: _you_, Dean. Everything he did, _everything_, was for you. And you pushed him away, you drove him to… this. So I suppose I should thank you."_

**~SPN~**

When Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer, Dean's brother and surrogate father, died, it was not by conscious effort on Castiel's part, merely collateral damage from the general destruction of his crusade. However, it brought the matter of Dean up from in Castiel's mind, because he knew it would only be a question of time before the hunter found him. And then he would give him the choice a second time – bow down and profess your love, or be destroyed.

And he pretended not to notice that sparkle of grace deep within him.

**~SPN~**

"_Cas, no, I'm sorry –"_

"_Dean, last time I saw you, I gave you time to think, because what we once were. Now you have come to me, and I will offer you the choice again. Bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord, or be punished for your disobedience. Choose wisely, Dean, because I will not give you another chance."_

"_Never."_

"_I'm sorry, Dean."_

"_No."_

**~SPN~**

And with the snap of his fingers, every light in the city went out, every window shattered, and momentarily all the stars were blacked out, and the only one left in the room was Castiel.

He looked at the shattered windows, and to the blood stained floor, face impassive and cold, and somewhere deep inside him, the final, tiny sparkle of anglic grace flickered and went out.

Dean Winchester was gone, and with him the last piece of what had once been Cas, the Angel of Thursday. Now there was only Castiel, the God, and a world on the brink of total destruction.

Every God had their own apocalypse, with different signs, and in Castiel's, Dean Winchester's death had been the sign that the End had begun.

**~SPN~**

**Please review!**


End file.
